


He's grinning

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s sick and he’s holding back her hair, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's grinning

**Author's Note:**

> PICCHAR ASKED: WHEE PROMPTS ♪ #5. TAKING CARE OF THE OTHER WHILE SICK: THEIR MAJESTIES, THE KING AND QUEEN OF FERELDEN

[Art by picchar](http://picchar.tumblr.com/post/110221389741/whee-prompts-5-taking-care-of-the-other-while)

 

She’s sick and he’s holding back her hair, grinning. 

She’s cursing, wiping at her mouth and he hands her a glass of water, still grinning. 

She’s glaring, sticking her head down the privy again and he’s laughing. 

She’s sick. 

 _Morning_ sickness. 

She’s having their baby and he can’t stop grinning. 


End file.
